Te engañé
by BlueMirly
Summary: Maki y las demás chicas saldrán a una fiesta, sin embargo nuestra pelirroja está nerviosa por algo en especial, o...¿Tal vez sea "alguien"?


¡¿Ehhh?!, ¿¡Cómo que no vas a ir?! ¡Nozomi nos invitó especialmente a todas a la fiesta!- Decía Rin Exaltada

Ya dije que no puedo, mamá quiere que vaya viendo más pisos del Hospital para irme acostumbrando para cuando lo herede, si bien he crecido también en el Hospital, todavía hay varios lugares que no conozco, porque antes era muy pequeña como para ver a los pacientes más graves- Dijo Maki mientras jugaba con su pelo

Hmmm... más bien tienes pena de que seguramente te tocará bailar con Nozomi... hehe- Decía Rin con una mirada pícara

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que me tocará Nozomi?- Decía un poco exaltada con un rubor en sus mejillas

¡Whoa! Maki, vas muy rápido, ya hasta estás diciendo que van a hacer cosas sucias- Decía a punto de explotar en carcajadas al ver que el rubor de Maki se hacía más visible, tal como un tomate, y eso fue lo último que dijo, pues Maki de tan avergonzada que estaba sólo pudo pensar en propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza como sólo ella sabía hacerlo

Pero Rin estaba en lo cierto, a Maki le tocaría bailar con Nozomi, ya que en la fiesta iban a bailar, todas dijeron que sería mejor ir en parejas, pero al ser las 9 un número impar, decidieron invitar también a A-Rise, y las parejas con las que quedaron fueron:

•Rin con Hanayo, obviamente

•Kotori y Umi, pues Honoka se había ido con Tsubasa

•Tsubasa y Honoka, como ya mencioné

•Eli y Nico, esta fué la pareja que sorprendio a todas, pues todos pensaban que Eli iría con Nozomi, como usualmente iban en las fiestas

•Maki y Nozomi, esta fue la razón para que Eli y Nico fueran juntas, pues se habían dado cuenta que Nozomi sentía algo más que una amistad hacia la peliroja y viceversa

* * *

Hmmmmm...que me pondré...¡arrrrghhh! Solo faltan unas cuantas horas para la fiesta y apenas estoy viendo que ponerme, bien hecho, Maki- Se regañaba la pelirroja a sí misma

Haha, seguramente andas así porque bailarás con Nozomi- Se burlaba Rin, que estaba encima de su cama

¡C-Claro que no! ¡Y bájate de mi cama!- Dijo ruborizada y acto seguido la pateo y ésta cayó al suelo

¡Whaaa, que cruel Maki-chan! Y si es cierto, tu seguramente solo agarrarías algo de tu cuarto-armario y ya- Dijo Rin mientras se reincorporaba

No, no soy como tú- Dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama

Ah, Maki-chan, creo que tu mamá te esta buscando- Dijo entrando a la habitación Hanayo

Ah, dile que en un momento voy porfavor- Dijo mientras iba hacia su escritorio

Hmmmm...Nozomi...-Sin darse cuenta ya estaba pensando en voz alta

¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Estas pensando en ella! ¡¡Mi Shipp!!- Rin empezó a fangirlear

¿E-Eh?- Maki se quedó en shock al darse cuenta que lo dijo, pero más porque Rin la escuchó

¡Ahora, sólo ve con ella, baila, bésala, cásense y tengan 30 hijos!- Rin ya estaba a otro nivel del shippeo

¡Callate!- Y le aventó una almohada a la cara

Acepta que la amas- Decía Rin con mirada pícara

Y-Ya tengo que ir con mi mamá- Dijo y se fue corriendo en dirección donde estaba su madre

* * *

B-Bien...creo que ya estoy lista -Decía mientras se veía frente al espejo

Maki-chan, ya nos tenemos que ir, Rin-chan ya se está desesperando porque no bajas- Llegó Hanayo al cuarto de Maki

Si, vamos- Dijo mientras salían de su habitación

Vamos Maki, tranquilízate y actúa normal, sólo es otra salida con las chicas, no hay motivo para estar nerviosa...

* * *

¡¡¡Whoaaaa!!! Es impresionante, ¿verdad, Kayo-chin?

Si, Rin-chan- Decía igual de asombrada que Rin

¡Ah!, ahí estan Nico, Eli y...hehehe- Dijo Rin mientras veía de nuevo pícaramente a Maki

P-Para ya, Rin- Dijo sonrojada

Hola, las estabamos esperando chicas- Dijo Eli mientras las saludaba

Hm...¿Como que se tardaron mucho no?- Dijo Nico a manera de saludo

Ah, eso fué porque Maki-chan estaba- Rin no alcanzó a decir nada por el gran golpe que recibió por parte de Maki

¡¡Gwaaaaaaahhhh!! ¡Eso sí dolió mucho!- Gritó mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¡Era lo que prentendía! ¡Hmp!- Dijo Maki mientras trataba de ocultar su rubor por lo que Rin pudo haber dicho

Hmp, vámonos Kayo-chin, Nico-chan y Eli-chan, ¿nos acompañarían a donde está la comida?- Dijo Rin hacia ellas

Claro, vamos- Respondió Eli

¿Eh? Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí un poco más- Dijo Nico con un puchero

Vámos, Nico-chan- Dijo Rin y acto seguido la jaló de la muñeca con ellas, dejando sólo a Nozomi y a Maki

N-No has dicho nada desde que llegamos- Dijo Maki para romper el silencio

Eso fué porque estaba entretenida viendolas pelear, hehe- Dijo Nozomi riendo un poco

Ahh...hmmm...v-vamos a sentarnos- Dijo Maki mientras iba hacia una mesa

Te ves muy bonita hoy, Maki-chan- Dijo Nozomi para romper un silencio un poco incómodo

¿E-Eh? ¿T-Tu crees eso?- Dijo empezando a juguetear con su cabello

-Maki-chan, no juegues así con tu cabello o estropearás el peinado- Dijo tomandole intencionalmente la mano

-¡A-Ah! C-Cierto- Dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas al sentir su mano con la de Nozomi

Mira, allá están las chicas esperandonos-Dijo cuando vió a las chicas sentadas en una mesa

¿Nos tardamos tanto platicando que ya hasta están comiendo?-Pensaba Maki mientras veía que todas ya tenían un plato cada una

Ya llegamos- Dijo Nozomi mientras tomaba asiento junto a Umi

Nozomi, ¿Para qué nos invitaste a esta fiesta?- Preguntó Umi

Ah, ¿A ustedes no les dije cierto? Pues fué porque me habían dado una invitación familiar para asistir, pero como mis padres no están pensé en invitarlas a ustedes, después de todo somos una familia, ¿O no?- Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

Todas se enternecieron por lo que dijo Nozomi

Bueno, ¡¡Ya empecemos a comer!!- Gritó Honoka mientras tomaba un pan que había en la mesa

Así pasaron las horas, Umi regañando a Honoka y a Hanayo porque estaban comiendo demás, Rin haciendo comentarios sobre el atuendo de Nozomi o lo bonita que lucía Nozomi en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Maki se ruborizara y acto seguido le diera un codazo, Kotori se había entretenido con un pajarito que estaba rondando por ahí cerca, Eli, Nico y Nozomi viendo a las demás con ternura y algo de tristeza, pues querían que esos momentos duraran para siempre.

Maki, ¿Qué te parece si vamos un poco a bailar?- Dijo Eli mientras se paraba y animaba a Maki a ir

No gracias, prefiero estar aquí- Dijo mientras veía a Nozomi de reojo

Vamos, sólo será un rato hehe- Dijo y la jaló hacia la pista

Esta canción no es romántica, asi que puedes estar tranquila- Dijo Eli empezando a bailar

¿T-Tranquila respecto a qué?- Preguntó Maki, sospechando un poco la respuesta

Sobre si Nozomi nos vera- Dijo riendo un poco al ver el sonrojo de su amiga

¿Q-Qu-D-De Dónde sacas eso?- Dijo muy notablemente nerviosa

Se nota que la quieres, siempre estás viendola de reojo- Dijo Eli volviendo a reir por su amiga.

Así se quedaron bailando un rato y despejando un poco la cabeza de todo lo demás.

Bueno, ya regresemos, este estilo de música no me gusta mucho- Dijo Eli

Cuando regresaron Nozomi tenía la cabeza boca abajo en la mesa, y las demás no estaban

¡¿Nozomi?!- Eli fué hacia ella y le levantó la cabeza para ver si se encontraba bien

Elishi, hehe- Nozomi mostaba rastros de haber tomado

¿Nozomi?- Maki se acercó a ella también

Maki-shwan- Dijo mientras se trataba de parar e iba hacia ella

Nozomi, ¿Donde están las demás?- Preguntó Eli para buscarlas

¿Las demás?...Aaaahhh...te refieres a...hahahaha...no lo se hahaha- Dijo muy notablemente que ya no estaba en sus 6 sentidos, si se preguntan, ¿Cuál es el sexto?, pues es el de saber de quién son los pechos que aprieta

Maki, cuida a Nozomi en lo que busco a las demás, ¿sí?- Dijo Eli tomando su bolso y llendo a buscarlas

¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Eli, no me dejes aquí sola!-Dijo mientras veía cómo se alejaba

Maki...- Dijo toda ebria Nozomi

¿S-Sí?- Dijo con un rubor Maki

¿Thú me quieres?- Preguntó Nozomi con la mirada más inocente que había visto Maki

Claro que sí- Respondió de inmediato Maki

¿Me hamas?- Peguntó de nuevo

S-Sí- Total, está ebria, para mañana ya no recordará esto

Hehe, io también te amo, Maki-shan- Seguido de esto Nozomi posó sus labios en los de Maki y le dió un tierno beso

Hehe...- Dijo Nozomi mientras se lamía los labios

¡¿N-Nozomi...M-M-Me besó?!- Maki estaba en shock

Ah...tu teléfono sta sonando...haha- Dijo Nozomi al oír el teléfono de Maki

A-Ah, es Eli- Dijo tratando de guardar la compostura

Mientras Eli y Maki hablaban Nozomi tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

¿Qué quería Elishi?- Dijo recostada en las sillas

Dijo que ya encontró a las otras, que sería mejor irnos

¿Ehhh? Pero si acabamos de shegar, pero bueno, sólo porque tú lo dices- Dijo mientras trataba de agarrar su bolso

Bueno, hasta mañana, Maki-shan- Dijo mientras se iba

¿Pero qué estas diciendo? Es obvio que no te dejaré ir sola, ya es muy noche y las demás ya se fueron, te llevaré a tu casa, vamos, traje mi auto y está en el estacionamiento- Dijo Maki tomando de la mano a Nozomi y llendo hacia el estacionamiento

* * *

Ya llegamos Nozomi- Dijo mientras se estacionaba y despertaba a Nozomi

Ah...bien...gracias por traerme- Dijo mientras se trataba de reincorporar- Y esta es mi manera de agradecerte- Dijo y le dió otro beso en la boca

Hasta mañana- Dijo y entró a su casa

M-Maki, contrólate, para mañana lo olvidará, y... todo será como antes- Tratando de ya no pensar en eso se fué hacia su casa

* * *

¡Maki-chan! ¡Buenos Días!- Gritó Rin mientras iba hacia su asiento

Buenos días Maki-chan- Esta vez saludó Hanayo

Buenos Días- Regresó el saludo a ambas

¿Algo pasó anoche?- Preguntó Rin con una mirada disimuladamente pícara

¡Buenos Días chicas!- Había entrado la maesta muy a tiempo, por lo que Rin y Hanayo volvieron a sus sitios

~En el Recreo~

¡Ah, por aquí, Eli-chan, Nico-chan, NOZOMI-CHAAAN!!- Gritó intencionalmente más fuerte el nombre de Nozomi

¡Ah, ahí están!- Dijo Eli llendo hacia su dirección

Ayer estuvo muy divertido, ¿cierto?

Sí- Afirmaron las demás

La mejor parte fué cuando besé a Maki-chan hehe- Dijo Nozomi haciendo que Maki escupiera su jugo

¡¿Q-Q-QUE?! ¿¡ESTABAS CONCIENTE!?- Maki estaba muy exaltada y más roja que su cabello

Claro, nunca me emborraché, sólo quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo- Dijo ruborizada también

Nosotras también ayudamos- Dijo Nico

¿U-Ustedes sabían de esto?- Dijo Maki mirando a las demás y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa

Nozomi se acercó a Maki hasta quedar a la altura de su boca

Te engañé- Dijo para después darle otro beso

¡¡KYAAAAA!! MI SHIPP - Fangirleó Rin como creo que los demás estarán ahora.

* * *

Holi!!!

Hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí :'v

Pues este también es un fic Resubido que me di cuenta que hace unos días cumplió 1 año de haberlo escrito xd

Pero se viene navidad, y con ello vacaciones, y con ello más tiempo de escribir \\._./

Antes que nada, sí, los errores ortográficos con Nozomi fueron intencionales, de ahí en más si hubo algunos otros háganmelos saber nun/

-Mirly


End file.
